Strumming a Guitar
Log Title: Strumming a Guitar Characters: Chance, Evac Location: Human Quarters - Residential Complex - Autobot City Date: April 07, 2016 Summary: Evac helps Chance look for an all-night pharmacist. Category:2016 Category:Logs ''As logged by Evac - Thursday, April 07, 2016, 10:19 PM ----------------------------------------- Human Quarters - Residential Complex - Autobot City Lt. Morrera is a short (5'9") but broad man, with deeply tanned skin and a mix of Hispanic and Native Mexican features. His body is compact but muscular, and he walks with a confident, secure gait. When outside, his dark eyes are hidden behind black aviator sunglasses, but inside his gaze is friendly and warm. Morrera is currently wearing a desert camouflage BDU, with the distinctive maroon beret of the Air Force Pararescue unit. Evac is sitting in the open area of the human quarters, quietly strumming his guitar and humming along. He seems off in his own little world, but he has a smile on his face, and looks extremely relaxed and happy -- which, considering all the rumors going around about G.I. Joe maybe getting shut down, is a rare sight amongst the soldiers around here. Chance comes wandering in, glancing about for someone. A frown, and he notices Evac there. A blink, and then a smile "I swear we have enough musicians to have our own marching band." he remarks, making his way over, a piece of paper in his hand. Evac looks up as Chance comes in, and smiles. He stops playing, but leaves his guitar across his lap. "Yes," he says quietly. "Do you play?" Evac glances at the paper in Chance's hand, but doesn't ask what he's up to -- merely smiles in a relaxed, welcoming way at the EOD sergeant. "No. But I fake it really good. I tried to learn but never really got into it." remarks Chance with his own smile, though one cheek seemed off. "Hey, actually while you're here, hate to bother you with work stuff but..." he pauses, waiting for permission "By all means!" Evac says with a smile, and gesturing for Chance to come over and bother him all he likes. "I don't see him very often, but I'm looking for our Pharmacist. " he holds up the paper, and explains "Seems I have a wisdom tooth coming in but it needs some medication before they can remove it. The appointment is all set up though. I just need to find the guy. Evac frowns. "Do we even have a pharmacist here? I mean, I guess if I needed a drug I'd talk to Doc or Lifeline... I knew where the pharmacy was in the old Pit, but here in Autobot City? I dunno, man. Want me to help you try to find someone?" Evac smoothly rolls to his feet, guitar now carried in his scarred right hand by the neck. "no urgency or anything... now that you mention it I /could/ have just gone to the medical bay." admits Chance with a bit of embarrassment. "The nurse said to go see 'the pharmacist'. Maybe she's new and didn't realize we don't really have one." Evac shrugs. "I mean, we might. I should know, I guess, since I'm a medic -- but I only deal with what comes with my field pack." A nod from Chance "It can wait though. You look like you were enjoying yourself. " he insists, always the 'too nice' guy. "Well, let's see who's around." Evac is always the helpful guy =D Chance nods "If you want. I'll make it up to you later. I do appreciate it. " Chance notes, and with a joking grin offers his arm. Evac laughs and takes Chance's arm and leads him towards Autobot City's make-shift medical area, which has become pretty well organized in the months the Joes have been stationed in Autobot City. Chance goes to Diplomatic Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City. Chance has left. Evac goes to Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City The corridor leading out from the Main Entrance opens up onto the central highway, a wide metal road stretching into the depths of Autobot City. Brilliant metal buildings surround you, thrusting their bulk towards the sky. Clear crystalline tubes and heavy scaffold walkways crisscross between the structures high above you. Smaller streets branch off at different points down the highway, reaching out to the polished buildings and towers. Turning left at any of the first smattering of intersections will take you to the broad tapered cube of the Medical Wing. The clinical looking structure also houses the science and engineering labs used by Autobot scientists. Just past the last of the research labs (often identifiable as Wheeljack's by the shudder of an explosion or plumes of oily smoke) lies the Autobot industrial park and main warehouse. There, the majority of Metroplex's workforce builds and stores the supplies needed to maintain the city, shuttles and Autobots in their struggle against the Decepticons. Stretching along nearly the entire right length of the main highway is the massive Residential Complex. The sparkling array of skyscrapers holds the apartments and living quarters of every worker, warrior and officer in the city. Finally, imposing itself at the opposite end of the main strip is the fortified Command Center. The center of operations for all activity in Metroplex, the squat bunker seems dwarfed by the massive communications tower rising up next to it. Traffic here ranges from light to hectic, but there's nearly always someone or something coming or going in this area. Chance strides along, almost sauntering with a grin on his face. "One good thing about this place is we get a lot more walking done when going places... although the other boys in the Boom Box Band were thinking of making ourselves Segways out of spare parts." Evac laughs. "We'll look pretty tough on a Segway patrol, wouldn't we? It wouldn't just be the Autobots on wheels, then," he looks over with a grin. Chance laughs a little "well, we could do electric skateboards too. Or just ask for some of our jeeps to be brought out of storage I guess." he looks up and down the main roadway "... what does spook me about this place is there's no road lanes painted." Evac looks around. "I hadn't really noticed, man. I guess the Autobots don't need it." "I guess not... I wonder if they out of habit drive on the right side of the road, or if its' a training they need for Earth duty." Chance muses. Evac smiles over at Evac. "That's a great question. I'll definitely ask that of the very next Autobot I encounter." "Unless I see them first. " counters Chance good-naturedly. Chance and Evac go to the Repair Bay.